Mobile communication devices, and in particular cellular telephones, are used by over 2 billion users in more than 212 countries and territories. For most mobile communication device users, their device is an integral part of their daily life. Users may utilize many different modes, applications and functions on their device. For example, a mobile communication device may not only include telephone capabilities, but may also include media playback capabilities, as well as features such as still and video cameras, video streaming and two-way video calling, email functionality, Internet browsers, e-commerce capabilities, FM radios with stereo audio and organizers. Bluetooth enabled cellular telephones may be PC compatible so that files generated or captured on the mobile communication device may be downloaded to a PC. Likewise, data from a PC or other source may be uploaded to the mobile communication device. Cellular telephones in particular are becoming more than simply mobile communication devices. They are evolving into powerful tools for information management.
Users of mobile communication devices most often utilize menus provided on their device's display screens to activate or initiate various non-display electronic functions such as modes, applications and functions of their device. In doing so, a user directs their attention to the display screen, and possibly navigates through several different menus to activate or initiate the desired mode, application or function of their device. In utilizing menus, or even a simply soft key press, the activation or initiation of a different mode, application or function may not be inconspicuous or private.
Sensors are increasingly becoming an integral part of mobile communication device technology for improving user interface and device interaction. Embedding various types of sensors to achieve additional functionalities is on the rise. Sensors of a device may include for example, sensors for proximity, force and/or touch, utilizing capacitive activation, accelerometers, and compasses. Sensors may be used by the device to determine particular conditions. That is, the sensors in general detect absolute conditions. For example, a sensor or plurality of sensors may detect predetermined absolute conditions such as a particular tilt or orientation of a device, a particular direction in which the device is pointing, and even the surroundings of the device. Based on a sensed predetermined absolute condition, a device can then activate and/or initiate a certain function. However, such a device is not adaptable in real-time to process arbitrary conditions to provide a user options for initiating or activating functions of the device.